Beck&Jade's Thanksgiving Dont's
by LoveLizMcGills
Summary: JadeWest: Don't lock your annoying cousin in the basement. Your dad might call the cops on you.  BeckOliver: Don't let Jade say grace before dinner starts unless you want your family to cry.   PART 2 IS UP!
1. Part 1

_**#Thanksgiving Don'ts **_

_**JadeWest: Don't lock your annoying cousin in the basement. Your dad might call the cops on you.**_

_**BeckOliver: Don't let Jade say grace before dinner starts unless you want your family to cry.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, okay, I know this is really late. I started it as soon as I saw these posts on TheSlap, but I didn't think it was very good, so I wasn't going to post it. Then I decided that I just wasted a few hours writing something, so I reread it tonight and figured, why not? It may have two parts, if you guys like it. It's not my best story, but I decided to publish it anyways.<strong>

**Please review! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Jade! I missed you so mu- oh. You dyed your hair?"<p>

"Yeah, I did."

She crosses her arms and stares at her grandmother with a determined expression, almost daring her to say something else.

"Why _black_ and _blue_?"

The old woman, who's not even that old, says the colors like their some sort of forbidden poisons. Jade rolls her eyes. "Because I like those colors, okay? Is that such a big deal?" Her grandmother, not looking surprised or hurt at all, shoots her a glare and walks away to deliver the pumpkin pie she brought to the kitchen.

For the tenth time that afternoon, Jade checks her phone. 2:37pm. She still has to wait a whole hour to see her boyfriend. Thankfully, her family planned for their Thanksgiving meal around 2:30, and Beck's family planned there's for 4:30. So, they'll each get some time with their own families, and then he'll pick her up and take her over to his grandparents' house.

"Supper time!" A too-cheery voice calls. Jade's family goes flying into the kitchen like they haven't eaten for days, and she rolls her eyes and trails behind them. Sitting at the one spot left, which is conveniently six chairs away from her father and stepmother, she watches at the food is passed around. She takes one dinner roll with a little butter on top, and a spoonful of green beans.

"Jade, aren't you gonna eat?"

"Yeah, what's the matter kid? You anorexic or something?"

She rolls her eyes at her aunt and uncle. "I already told you, I'm eating with Beck."

"Beck? Who's Beck?"

"Oh, that's Jade's _boyfriend_."

"Boyfriend? I didn't know Jade had a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, she does. I met him once. He's freakin' _hot_."

"I thought is name was John?"

She tries to block out the sound of her clueless relatives talking about her and Beck as if she's not even in the room, and takes a bite of green beans, which are way too salty, but her stupid Uncle Jim doesn't want to give this up.

"So, tell me about this Ben person. How long have you been dating?"

"His name is _Beck_, and I've been dating him for two years and eight months. And like ten days or something."

"He goes to your school?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Is he nice?"

"Yeah."

"That's nice."

She shrugs her shoulder awkwardly and finishes her "dinner," sneaking a peak at her phone again. 2:51pm. The family continues to talk, and there's a twenty minute conversation about her dad and step-mom's "out of this world" honeymoon, which she tries to tune out. When the table is finally cleared, most of the older women venture into the kitchen to clean, the men settle down in front of the football game, and the kids run around the back yard. Jade just keep checking the time on her phone. 3:17pm. Then, all of the sudden, her thirteen year old cousin, who's dressed in a slutty pink tank top and tons of makeup, walks up to her.

"So Jade, you have a boyfriend?"

"Mhhmm," She mumbles, not looking up from her phone.

"Is he cute?"

"Duh."

"What does he look like?"

"Like a seventeen year old guy."

"Whoa, you're dating an older man?"

"He's only like six months older than me."

"Can I see a picture?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Can you leave me alone?"

"No! I wanna see a picture of your future hubby."

"Man you're annoying."

"Please?"

She finally gets an idea and stands up.

"Alright, fine. There's a picture of us hanging up in Aunt Jane's basement."

"Why there?"

"Don't ask."

Jade leads her to basement door and practically shoves her in. Not even pretending to follow, she closes and locks the door with a smile. The girl starts banging on the door, screaming. Apparently she forgot to mention the fact that she's terrified of the dark.

"Hey! Let me out! Let me out of here now, Jade!"

Jade laughs as a few more of her cousins walk up to investigate, and then quickly call her father over. He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"Jade, this is ridiculous. Let your cousin out."

"Not in a million years." She sticks her chin up with a smirk, knowing her father's too much of a baby to have any kind of control over her. Beck has more authority over her than he does, and he's just her boyfriend.

"Jade, let her out!"

"I said no."

"Let her out or I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what, Dad?"

He pauses for a minute before making his choice.

"I'll call the police."

It doesn't catch the stubborn girl off guard at all. In all the years she's known him, he's never kept one promise. Including threats. "Yeah right."

Jade's cousin is still screaming in the background, and she thinks it's hilarious. But now it's not just about teaching the brat not to annoy her, it's about winning the battle for control with her dad. It's a pride thing. He makes a pathetic attempt to push her away and unlock the door, but she kick him in the leg. Hard. Now embarrassed and angry, and with a crowd of other relatives standing around, he whips out his cell phone.

"One last chance, Jade." Jade doesn't move, but she watches him carefully.

"Alright, fine." She hear three beeps as he presses some buttons, and at first she thinks he's faking it to scare her, but then she hear an operator talking to him. "9-1-1, how can I help you?"

Her father glares at her and walks away to take the call, and Jade suddenly get nervous. Quickly, she opens the door and lets her cousin out. She's a hysterical mess. After her parents calm her down, she comes over to Jade.

"You're a slut, Jade. I can't believe you did that to me!"

"Call me that again, and I'll kill you."

Then I hear a car door, and I know it's not Beck.

* * *

><p>Beck pulls into the driveway of Jade's aunt's house at 3:32, only 2 minutes late. At first he thinks he's got the wrong house, because there are two police cars in the driveway, but after double checking the address, he knows it's correct.<p>

"Oh, crap," he mumbles to himself before slowly getting out of the car.

No one lets him in when he knocks a few times, even though he can hear people yelling inside. Deciding to do the impolite thing for once, he walks in. At first the room is all a blur of people, but he can hear Jade's yelling over everyone, and soon enough he sees her, her hair flying all over, arguing with two police officers.

"I did not threaten her! She's lying, I didn't do anything wrong! I was just messing around and my stupid, idiot father freaks out and makes a big deal out of nothing! On Thanksgiving day!"

"Alright, miss, please calm down. We understand you're upset, but there's no reason to-"

"Hell yes I'm upset! I didn't do anything!"

Beck just stands there for a minute, watching the scene with wide eyes. His girlfriend is angry, that's obvious, but he can see beyond that. She's not just mad, she's embarrassed. And she's scared, Beck can tell. Jade's done a lot of stupid things, but the police have never gotten involved. She doesn't want the fear to show, but he sees it.

Beck pushes through the mob of cousins and grandparents and other relatives. As soon as she meets his eyes, she feels a rush of emotions. It seems like all the yelling stops in an instant and Beck looks at her, forgetting about the others in the room.

"What's going on?"

He walks towards her and cups his hand under her chin. "Jade?" One of the police officers puts a hand on his arm. "Excuse me young man, who are you?"

"Her boyfriend," he replies without an ounce of hesitation. The officer turns to Jade's family, the kids are hiding behind their parents, one of her aunts is crying, and some of them are quietly arguing with each other.

"If you would all please disperse and continue with your normal activities, I'd like to talk to Jade alone and get this situation under control."

"The situation already is perfectly under control," Jade mumbles under her breath. If the officer hears, he gives no indication of it.

"You can stay here, sir," he says to Jade's dad. "And you, miss," he tells her younger cousin.

Even though he says nothing to Beck telling him to stay, the teenager stands still, knowing that Jade will break if he leaves even for one minute. The officer takes out a notepad and pen and starts to write.

"And make sure to write down that she kicked me."

"And she threatened to kill me."

"Oh come on! You know I wasn't serious!"

Beck pinches the bridge of his nose, confused, frustrated, and trying to imagine what on earth Jade could have done.

"They're making such a big deal out of-"

"Jade, lower your voice," he commands in a firm tone. He takes both of her hands in his gently and she looks at him, immediately start to calm down. "Take a deep breath, and listen to the police officer. Please, baby." He gently brushes across the palms of her hand with his thumbs. He can feel her body relaxing, and the flame of anger in her eyes is slowly fading. Jade's father and both of the police officers stare in amazement, as if Beck has some sort of magic power. After a moment of peace, one of the officers speaks again.

"Well, as long as everything's calmed down here, I think I'll let you off with a warning, Jade. But next time we get a call about you acting up, we're going to have to go to the police station and file a report about this. Understood?"

Jade hesitates and Beck gently nudges her, and she quickly mumbles a "Yes, sir."

The officers both nod, shake her father's hand, and leave. As soon as they're out of earshot, she lunges at her father. "I hate you!" She feels tears burning her eyes as she screams at him, and Beck's strong arm wraps around her waist and pulls her back.

"Okay, let's just go out to my car and talk, baby." Trying to be a gentleman and not make a terrible first impression on her dad, he turns towards Mr. West. "Is that okay? Can I talk to her alone?"

"Do whatever you want."

Beck nods, and notices that Jade has already left. Through the open front door he can see that she is kicking at his locked truck door, and he cringes at the scratch her combat boot might leave. He turns to stop her but Mr. West grabs his arm.

"Thanks. I don't know how you got her to listen to."

Beck pauses for a minute, contemplating what he could say, and then decides to speak up.

"Well, maybe if you show her some respect then she'll respect you. And, you know, it also helps if you talk to her more than twice a year."

Mr. West looks shocked and Beck simply mutters "Happy Thanksgiving," and turns to walk away. He's not sure what caused him to say something so bold to Jade's father, but it was about to time he heard it.

When Beck walks over to his truck, Jade is still kicking the door.

"The funny thing is, no matter how many times you kick it, it's not going to open."

She turns to look at him, rolls her eyes, and steps out of the way so he can unlock the door for her. Since she's obviously in a bad mood, he goes so far as to open the door, help her get in, and then close it behind him. He gets in the driver's side and sighs.

"Alright. Tell me what happened."

She shakes her head. "Damn it! I'm such an idiot!" She slams her hand against the dashboard and lets her head fall hopelessly into her lap. Beck gently pats her back, then rubs it, then draws little pictures with his finger. He smiles a little when she flinches because it tickles. She finally lifts her head and looks at him.

"It's not my fault Beck. Really, I didn't do anything wrong." She sounds like a toddler trying to get out of being punished, and her eyes are shining with tears she refuses to let come out.

"I'm not mad at you. Just tell me why the police were in there."

"It wasn't my fault," she states for the second time. "My stupid cousin was annoying me so I locked her in the basement and wouldn't let her out."

"That's-that's _it_? That's _all_ you did?"

"Yeah. Then my dad got mad and I didn't listen to him and I kicked him, _lightly_, when he tried to push me out of the way, so being the big coward that he is, he called the cops."

"Jade _Elizabeth..._" His tone is frustrated, slightly stressed out, and kind of annoyed, but not angry. "Why didn't you just listen to him?"

"Beck, the police already gave me this talk, alright? I don't need you to yell at me."

"I'm not yelling. But this whole thing never would have happened if you weren't being so stubborn."

"Yeah, it's all my fault, isn't it?"

He can tell by her eyes that he's hurting her, she hates it when she feels like he's angry with her. He reaches his hand over and strokes her hair, wishing the truck was big enough for him to hold her right now. Not knowing what else to say, he starts the truck and backs out.

"It's not your fault, babe. It's not your fault that your dad is a horrible person who can't see a beautiful, talented girl when it's right in front of his face. Okay? It's not your fault."

Jade silently prays that he's too focused on the road to catch her smiling to herself. They pull into the driveway of a large house, and Beck pauses before getting out. "So, besides the whole police incident, how was your Thanksgiving so far?" He pretty much expected getting punched in the arm, but he doesn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue? I know that was long, but I never got to the second post about Jade saying grace. Review! Please &amp; Thank You :)<strong>


	2. Part 2

**Okay...I decided to finish this because of all the requests I got. I'm not good at these things, I'm really not, but they are so fun to write. So I'm sorry if it's terrible. But I really wanna do more humorous, fluffy stuff. So make sure you review and tell me what I should do in the future. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it means a lot. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains a lot of randomness. I have no idea where I was going with it.**

* * *

><p>When they enter the large house, Beck is ambushed by people as if he's famous. His grandparents hug him and kiss him, a bunch of guys shake his hand and pat his back, little kids grab his legs and beg for a piggy back ride, to which he responds "Later, I promise." Jade just keeps her arm looped through his and quietly follows him around like a lonely puppy.<p>

Then an attractive young man (Jade notices that good looking men run in Beck's family,) comes up to Beck and punches him in the arm. He's got spiky hair and a beard, and is dressed in clothing similar to Beck's. Beck turns around with a huge smile, immediately letting going of Jade and practically pushing her away.

"Dude, I didn't know you were gonna be here!" They do one of those "cool guy" things where they grab each others hands and slam there chests together and slap each other's backs. "I didn't know either, until a few days ago. My college professors decided to go easy on me with the homework for break, so I drove here."

Jade clears her throat and Beck suddenly realizes she's still standing there, and behaving pretty well too. He runs his hand through his hair.

"Babe, this is my cousin, Drew. Drew, this is Jade, my girlfriend."

"Dude, you told me you had a girlfriend, but you didn't tell me she's so _hot_!"

Jade looks at Beck in surprise and he smiles, punching Drew in the arm. "Don't mind him. He's just a big dork face."

"Only a dork would say dork face, Beck," Jade comments with a smirk.

His cousin smiles at her and nods. "Exactly what I've been trying to tell him!"

"Alright, if you two are done making fun of me, Jade and I are going to the kitchen to see if we can sneak any food before dinner."

"There's tons of it in there. But don't steal any turkey unless you want Grandma to chop your arm off."

Drew winks at Jade and she smiles at him before following Beck into the kitchen, where the counters and large island are covered in food. Considering the stainless steel appliances, granite counter tops, and huge chandelier, it's obvious to Jade that Beck's grandparents are rich.

Beck lets go of Jade once again to head over to the kitchen island, and she immediately follows him. She's not sure why, but being in this big house with all of Beck's relative makes her feel out of place. This is the first year she's spent Thanksgiving with his family, and no one here really knows her. Her boyfriend is busy preparing a triple layer cheese, cracker, and pepperoni sandwich, and she stands behind him and starts massaging his shoulders. He looks up at her, crumbs all over his chin, and grins. "You are being unusually nice. You know I'm not mad at you."

She takes her finger and wipes the cracker crumbs off his lips, then leans in to kiss him. They pull away and he smiles up at her. "I know. But it's Thanksgiving." Forgetting that they're in a room with about a dozen of his family members, he turns the bar stool around, pulls Jade in as close as she can possibly be, and presses his nose up to hers. He smiles at the way her face twitches when he kisses her nose, tickling her. Just when Jade is about to lean in for another kiss, Beck pushes her away. Before she can start cursing at him, she sees an older lady with a pink apron standing next to Beck.

"You two are certainly getting friendly! Wow Beck, I didn't think you believed in so much PDA!"

"Uh..yeah. Sorry. Hi, Aunt Mae. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, but I'm more interested in you and this girlfriend of yours."

The plump woman turns to Jade and holds out her hand. "Hi, sweetie. I don't believe I've met you."

Jade shakes her hand and quickly pulls away, not wanting the woman to get any ideas about hugging her. "Jade. I'm Beck's girlfriend."

"Well, I figured that much out by the way you two were exchanging saliva."

"Actually, we weren't really 'exchanging saliva,'"Jade shoots back, suddenly getting defensive. "If you wanna see some real kissing though, we could show you. But we usually don't believe in removing our clothing in front of other people."

Beck's eyes widen and he puts his hand over Jade's mouth. The woman stares in disgust at Jade as Beck quickly forces a smile. "Oh, Jade. You and your great sense of humor. Uh, she's just kidding."

"Well, I would hope so, since the last time I checked you two were _not_ married."

"Not yet, anyways. Um, is there anything you need help with, Aunt Mae?"

Jade shoots him a look but he ignores it and follows the woman over to the counter to help her peel potatoes. From across the kitchen, he mouths something that looks like either "I'm gonna murder you" or "Please be good, Jade" to his girlfriend. She hopes it's the last one, but considering what she said to his aunt, it may be a combination of both.

Jade hangs around the kitchen, munching on the food and trying to be civil with Beck's extremely opinionated, old fashioned relatives. As soon as his Aunt Mae leaves to start setting the table, Jade walks up to Beck and pokes him in the ribs. He jumps and practically throws the knife in his hand across the room. "Ow! Jade!"

"What? I just poked you, you big baby."

"You made me cut myself!"

He holds his bloody finger out to her and she has to stifle a laugh as he puts his finger in his mouth with a pouty face. "Oops. Sorry." He sighs and rinses the blood off his finger in the sink, just as his cousin Drew comes in with a laugh.

"Did your girlfriend do that?"

"Shut up."

Jade grins and kisses Beck's finger.

"Aw man, dude! You got blood on the potatoes!"

"Eat around it, Drew. And besides, Aunt Mae said no more snacking until dinner."

Jade slides her hands under Beck's denim Jacket and tickles his sides, thankful that his nosy aunt has finally left the room. "Jade. Behave."

"Whyyyy?"

"Because, Jade. Just behave."

"Your boyfriend's bossy, isn't he?"

Beck rolls his eyes and goes back to finish peeling the potatoes, while Drew sits down with Jade. "He's incredibly bossy." Drew nods and pops a piece of turkey, which he's not supposed to be eating yet, into his mouth. "Don't take it personally."

"Trust me, I don't. We've been dating for almost three years. I'm used to it by now."

"Three years? How come I haven't met you before?"

"He's never invited me to any of these family gatherings."

Beck, listening in on their conversation, turns around and throws a potato skin at them. "And we see why that is, don't we, Jade?"

"Oh, shut up." Drew laughs like she just said the funniest thing ever and throws a piece of turkey up in the air, catching it in his mouth. She raises an eyebrow. "Wow. Beck can't do that. He's really un-athletic."

"Um, I heard that!"

"He's more of a 'playing-pretend' kinda guy, you know?"

"It's called _acting_!" Jade ignores Beck's comments, holding in a laugh, and turns towards Drew.

"Yeah, he's always been like that, since he was little. And he sings, too, doesn't he?"

"Eh, he's okay. Not the best singer, compared to me. And this one guy at our school, Andre. Man, he's good."

"I can sing." Drew stands up on the bar stool and starts belting out the national anthem, purposely off-key. Beck notices Jade laughing hysterically, throwing trail mix at Drew, and he scowls and walks over to them.

"Jade, you wanna help me?"

"You're actually trusting me with a knife?"

"No. I'm asking you to wash these for me." He motions towards a few plates and utensils sitting in the sink.

"Ugh. Don't they have a dishwasher?"

"Yeah, but it's full."

"Dinner hasn't even started!"

"Just please do it, Jadey."

"Will you stop calling me Jadey?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good answer. But don't call me ma'am either."

She grabs a dish rag and swats him with it before starting the dishes. Beck rolls his eyes when Drew comes up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "You wash, I'll dry?"

"Nah. I'll dry. I can't stand touching watery food. Or foody water or whatever. It disgusts me." Drew nods and Jade quickly adds "And _not_ the good kind of disgusting." Drew laughs and Beck bites his lip, trying to re-focus his attention on mashing the potatoes. Unfortunately, he finishes around the same time they're done with the dishes, and they're currently splashing each other, laughing.

"Okay," he says quickly, placing a hand on Jade's shoulder. "I think it's almost dinner time."

"Finally. I'm starving."

Drew runs towards the dining room and Jade looks like she's about to follow him, but Beck grabs her and wraps an arm tightly around her waist. "Drew's bad news, babe. He has like five different girlfriends every month."

Jade makes a noise he's never heard her make before, snorting with laughter.

"Okay, are you drunk?"

"Of course not! I just think it's funny how you're so jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Maybe I should go slide my tongue down Drew's throat so you know how _that_ feels."

"Okay, Tori and I were _not_ french kissing. It was just a little peck."

Before they can continue the conversation further, Beck's grandpa calls them one more time and they quickly go sit down. The dining room table is huge, and there are probably at least two dozen chairs crowded around. After everyone settles down, Beck's grandfather stands up.

"Happy thanksgiving, everyone!"

His whole family responds by raising their glasses in a toast and cheering. Jade sighs and eyes the food, licking her lips. She tries to grab the stuffing, but Beck slaps her hand away. She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Alright. Who would like to say grace this wonderful Thanksgiving day?"

The family is silent and there's some mumbles, people nudging each other, trying to force someone to volunteer. Jade suddenly shoots up from her chair, and Beck nearly has a heart attack. "I'll do it!" She raises a hand and Beck pulls her back down.

"No, no. How about we let someone else do it?"

Beck's grandpa shakes his head. "Don't be silly, boy! Let our newest member of the family say the prayer."

Beck bites his lip and Jade smiles at him. She clears her throat and holds out her hands to Beck and one of his cousins, who is sitting on the other side of her. All of the other relatives follow, joining hands and closing their eyes.

"Dear God. Hi. Thanks that it's Thanksgiving. Thanks for the food we have and that we're not so hungry that our stomachs literally begin to wear away and we slowly die. Even though there are people like that, so thanks a lot for taking care of _them_."

Some of Beck's relatives look up at Jade in surprise and Beck cringes.

"And be with all the relatives that are dead right now and can't be with us. Like, what was his name Beck? Uncle Tim or something? The one that was brutally chopped up in a machine? Yeah, be with him. Hopefully he's not in hell. But if you're stupid enough to get chopped up in a machine, I'm not sure if you can make it to heaven."

Beck hears his grandma, who happens to be Tim's mother, let out a little sob. Some of the other women are staring at Jade in horror, and some of the little kids have tears in their eyes. He mentally curses himself for telling Jade about his uncle's accident last month.

"Um, Jade..."

"Beck, I'm not done! I haven't said amen yet."

Beck's not sure what to do, but he decides to let her continue and not make a scene.

"Tim was a great dude. So I do hope he's in heaven." She lets go of Beck's hand and looks around the table. "Uh, does anyone know how the machine killed him?"

They all stare at her in silence and a few more people start crying. Beck grabs Jade's hand and practically claws into it, but she doesn't even flinch.

"Alright then. You're a quiet bunch. Okay, well, that's all. Thanks again, God. And please help us not to choke on the food and die. Amen."

Beck slams his hand against his forehead and Drew starts laughing hysterically. Jade shoots him a flirty smile. Unfortunately, the 21 year old boy is the only one who finds Jade's prayer even remotely funny. The other relatives are either crying, staring at Jade with their mouths wide open, or clenching their fists and turning red with anger. Jade looks around the table as if she did nothing wrong, and Beck is trying to hold back the tears himself. For the fifteenth billionth time that day, he forces a smile and tries to change the subject.

"Jade just loves being funny, doesn't she? Well, this food looks delicious, guys! Let's dig in!" Beck grabs a dinner roll and awkwardly shoves it in his mouth. No one else responds. One of his uncles, who just _happens_ to be Tim's brother stands up and points at Jade. His face is completely red and he starts yelling.

"I have never seen just a disrespectful, rude, heartless child! What is wrong with her?" A few people try to calm him down but he continues yelling. The large man's wife leads him out of the room, talking to him softly. Everyone at the table seems to be staring at Jade, and some people are still wiping away their tears. There were some mumbles about how much everyone misses Tim, and no one even touches the food. Well, besides Jade. She has no problem digging in, and is yelling at crying people to "pass the potatoes before I get so hungry I start eating my shoes."

Beck grabs her hand and leads her away from the table, into the guest bedroom, and slams and locks the door. Jade smiles at him and waves at him like nothing is wrong.

Man, it's so hard to be mad at her when she's acting all adorable. Beck, however, is used to this, so he pulls it together.

"What is the matter with you? Do you not remember almost getting arrested two hours ago?"

"That has nothing to do with this." Jade starts running her fingers down his chest and tickling his tummy, and he grabs her hands. "Stop it! I'm serious! You are...you are...I don't even know what's wrong with you, okay? You just made half my family members start crying on Thanksgiving. And now my Uncle Anthony probably has to repeat all his anger management classes."

"One of your relatives went to anger management classes? Wow, I thought your whole family was perfect."

"Jade Elizabeth West, I am so mad at you right now."

"So you weren't mad when I almost got arrested, but you are mad because I said a somewhat depressing prayer at the table and your relatives are all babies?"

"Jade, he just died a few months ago. His _kids_ were sitting there Jade."

"I...I didn't think it was that big of a deal," she responds, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest, trying to play innocent.

"Oh, don't even try that with me. Don't _even _try."

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." She looks at him with her big blue eyes and he instinctively kisses her temple, then realizing that he's not supposed to be rewarding her, he pushes her away.

"No. Just no. You're not gonna do this, not this time. You are going to go out there, and apologize to my family. Got it?"

"Alright. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I am! Now your family hates me and when we get married someday they won't put us in any of their wills."

"I'm not even gonna be able to get married to you now."

She sticks out her fist to punch him but he grabs it. "You're not allowed to abuse your boyfriend when you're in trouble."

"Am I allowed to make out with my boyfriend when I'm in trouble?"

Beck tries to mumble a firm "no" but she wraps her arms tightly around his neck and presses her lips to his. He automatically leans into the kiss and lets his hand slide lower down her back. He makes a few pathetic attempts to pull away, but he can't. In fact, it only gets more intense and Beck tries to pull Jade over to the bed, but there is a knock at the door.

Beck quickly clears his throat and attempts to smooth out his hair.

"Everything okay in there? We just wanted to make sure you two aren't killing each other."

_Quite the opposite, actually. _

"Um, no we're fine, grandma. We'll be out in one minute, okay?"

"Alright, sweetheart."

Beck turns to Jade and she smirks at him, and her whole face reads _"I won." _He shakes his head at her. "See what you do?" He grabs her hand and pulls her out of the room. As soon as they get to the dining room, everyone stops eating and talking to stare at them. Beck waves and Jade rolls her eyes.

"Uh, so by now you all know my girlfriend Jade. She really didn't mean to make you all upset, and she just wanted to apologize. Right, Jade?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

Beck squeezes her hand and she groans.

"I mean, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't know it was such a sensitive topic."

"Um yeah, it's kinda sensitive when your brother _dies _and a person makes fun of it!"

"Hey listen, _Anthony_, I wasn't making fun of it, so why don't you just-"

Beck quickly cuts her off and pulls out her chair for her. She sighs but sits down obediently, and Beck pats her on the back. His grandmother makes a short speech about forgiving Jade and welcoming her into the family, and they all mumble in agreement. But they continue to stare quietly at the couple, and Beck tries to figure out what's wrong.

"Uh, Becky?"

He turns around to see his five year old cousin staring at him.

"Yeah?"

"You have lipstick on you."

"I...what? No I don't" Jade snorts and the little girl climbs onto his lap and points out all the spots on his face that have smudges of red lipstick on them. He lets out an audible groan and makes a desperate attempt to wipe it off, but everyone is already laughing at him and pulling out their phones to take pictures.

Jade Elizabeth West is going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I warned you. :D<strong>

**1. The prayer that Jade said...hopefully that wasn't ridiculous. I had to find a way to make the topic sensitive enough to make people cry, and also add some of Jade's sarcastic humor. It was kind hard to write so I hope it wasn't too unrealistic.**

**2. I feel like Jade was a lot more laid back and more herself than she was in the first chapter. Well, just imagine that she got over the whole police thing really fast. **

**3. I know this was long. I wanted to shorten it but there were no parts that I wanted to take out. Was it too long?**

**4. I'm gonna start a series of Bade one shots, kinda similar to this humor/fluff. If anyone has requests or suggestions, please message me or post them in your review and I will consider them. I won't guarantee that I'll do them all, but I promise you I'll consider them. **

**5. Thank you! Review pretty please with cherries on top!**


End file.
